Hush Now Baby
by Sparkableeder
Summary: When Naruto was a baby, some nights he felt alone and cold until a man came to comfort in the dark. No one is ever alone. [songfic] [fluff]


**Don't own don't sue. **

**A comfort fluff with no real plot but to make you all mushie. nt yaoi o anything... **

**Also a songfic**.** "Lullaby" by Josh Groban**

* * *

A babe cried out in the night calling for comfort from his nightmare. A nurse, one of many who worked at the orphanage, came to check the child. She checked the usual; diaper, need of food, and pain. Having enough of the child she abandoned him to sob through the night. He wasn't like the others, had his own room and everything. He contained a demon that was hated therefore people hated him. But the boy was spared a death by orders of the Hokage who chose for the people to not only spare the child, but accept him. This was a task easier said then done.

It was a cold winter night. The blonde babe, Naruto, whimpered still craving the touch of love and comfort. He was only a few months old yet was all alone in the world. Cries came once more that fell on deaf ears. Out the mourns came into the air crisp and cold. All the babe wanted was a moment of love he never felt.

_Hush now baby don't you cry  
Rest your wings my butterfly_

A warm wisp of a hand cupped Naruto's small cheek and hushed him. His noise softened. A faded man lifted the boy up into his arms and out of the old wooden crib, rocking the little being slowly while humming a song to the scared infant. Small blue eyes cracked open to look into the most loving eyes.

_Peace will come to you in time  
And I will sing this lullaby_

More shushing and hums of a lullaby people thought he didn't deserve. His arms held Naruto close and tight, as he tried to take away the pain the infant must have felt to be discarded. Love could an easy thing to give when the person receiving was truly grateful. And Naruto was, for in the scared child's heart he felt loved and safe. Deep down in that small, somewhat weak heart the baby knew someone cared. And he never wanted that someone to leave.

_No though I must leave, my child  
But I would stay here by your side  
And if you wake before I'm gone  
Remember this sweet lullaby_

The man, faded in look and light, moved to the window viewing the clear sky with a crescent moon smiling. It was as if the heavens gave a smile to the baby. Little lights of the sky twinkled with laughter at Naruto and the young man. The room was warm now, and silent. If no one would give the child a little love he would because it wasn't hard.

_And all love through darkness  
Don't you ever stop believing  
With love Alone  
With love you'll find your way  
My love_

A baby shouldn't carry hatred with it. But this one had evil eyes of men glaring to him. But a little love would keep this child from becoming the monster they feared. With the blonde babe asleep in dreams, the man laid him to rest in the lone crib. Rubbing the cheek one last time he left, he pulled the blanket in tightly to keep little Naruto warm. He hoped the infant would grow into a child with hope and strength with forgiving for all. Naruto could grow into a brave man who could protect Konoha. The young man knew he'd believe in the boy no matter what.

_The world has turned the day to dark  
I leave this night with heavy heart  
When I return to dry your eyes  
I will send this lullaby_

The night was late so he headed home. As he left the room he received a few confused glances form the nurses. But the shinobi dismissed them as ignorant and thoughtless. Once outside he met with his young friend who had waited on him to return.

"You came here so quickly, I barely could keep up." the tanner young man smiled, putting a wrinkle on his scar. "You care a lot Kakashi."

"Someone has too." the masked one glanced to Iruka while shoving his hand into pockets "You're lucky you're not stuck here."

_Yes I will send this lullaby_

"Sometimes I wish I was. I wouldn't be so lonely." a soft whimper came. They began heading away from the orphanage and toward the street where their homes were.

"I know what you mean." began Kakashi, "We both know what it's like to be alone. I don't want Naruto to be that way."

"I know what you mean." nodded the brunette as they came in front of Kakashi's home. A silent moment paced of them staring up into the grinning moon before Iruka cleared his throat. "I-I've been late for class the past few days, so um, I was wondering if I could stay over to be on time."

_Yes I will send this lullaby_

"Yeah. I don't mind." the gray haired boy knew better. Kakashi was never on time. Why would anyone want to stay to keep from running late? Ones who are alone and wish only not to be so. Plus, he was lonely too being made depressed when having to comfort Naruto. The two entered the quiet home, shutting out the cold world outside where children live with no family or love.

_Oooooohhh_

* * *

**No no no Kakashi and Iruka are not in love or anything. Just friends who are lonely.**


End file.
